Forgotten Lover
by Chuckleberry
Summary: When a party takes a turn for the worst Clarke turns to an unexpected person for comfort and entertainment but what will happen the next morning when she forgets who that person was? Surely he'll be able to jog her memory? MAJOR BELLARKE / SMUT / HUMOUR / some Linctavia / Monty and Jasper FRIENDSHIP
1. The Morning After

**This is my first written piece but I'm pretty well-rehearsed when it comes to fan-fictions and I've done an English literature and language A-level so I should be fine. Enjoy the fic!**

Slamming her hand to the right, Clarke attempted to stifle the irritable shrieking coming from her alarm clock, her hand swatting around her bedside table until she eventually hit the top of the clock. Grumbling, she grabbed a pillow from her left to hold over her head- blocking out the daylight (which her curtains had evidently failed to do.)

"Morning, Sleepyhead!" Smiled Octavia warmly, in a smooth voice as if she'd been up for hours. Clarke only removed the pillow from her head when she heard the clink of a mug against her bedside table. _Coffee_. Due to her poor timing, Clarke chose to throw the pillow aside just as Octavia threw open the curtains- emitting a groan, Clarke covered the face with her and while Octavia giggled and passed Clarke the coffee in her favourite mug. "Rough night, C?" She inquired with a knowing smirk and Clarke scoffed, taking a large sip of the coffee, her hands warmed by the warmth it emitted waking her up. "You could say that…" She agreed vaguely but wasn't so sure.

"So, what did you do last night? I didn't even know you were back until I saw your keys at the door, I was up waiting until I figured you were staying round someone else's?" Octavia arched an eyebrow at Clarke suspiciously and Clarke wasn't sure how to respond. Until familiar images of toned, tanned body parts flooded her memories that she was failing to put together or even put a face to. She gulped.

"I knew it!" Octavia jumped onto Clarke's bed and Clarke had to clutch her coffee for dear life so as not to spill it but that's exactly what Octavia wanted. "Go on, spill! What happened?" She urged excitedly and Clarke wasn't even sure how to answer. What –had- happened? They'd both gone to the same party a few streets away from their apartment with the boys- Jasper, Bellamy, Wick and Lincoln. "Well?" She pushed again until her grin spread even further across her face and raised her eyebrows even higher. "You don't remember, do you? How much did you have!?"

Poured shots by the Mystery Man made their way past her lips from a shot glass and from various parts of his body- parts which caused her cheeks to heat even in front of her best friend. "Clarke! How naughty!" She teased which made Clarke cringe.

"I hope I didn't do anything too bad…" She admits guiltily with an unsure expression to which Octavia just shrugged. "Well, I guess you can ask the boys when we meet for lunch later…" A grin formed again and Clarke groaned which was Octavia's cue to leave. "Be ready for one, Sleepy! And oh, Bellamy's coming too!" She added before sprinting out, forcing Clarke to exclaim her next groan for emphasis. Bellamy Blake. Something tugged at the back of her mind at the mind but Clarke was pretty sure it was just annoyance so she dismissed it immediately. She and Bellamy had never gotten along, they were both two head-strong and stubborn so they were constantly engaged in heated arguments which, whilst it entertained their friends, pissed of Clarke and she was not in the mood for that this morning. Not when she could feel last-night's pizza churning in her stomach.

Clarke rushed to hug the toilet bowl.


	2. The Lunch Date

After Clarke had had a bath (taking her sweet time and almost falling asleep) she applied a bit of mascara and lipstick before changing into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white vest, gabbing her leather jacket before heading out the door with Octavia by her side.

"Anything coming back to you?" She questioned Clarke as they made their way to the café down their street. "Nope. It's terrible… I don't know what to think."

"But you know for sure that you..?"

"Yes, I know I had sex last night- for sure- and I know it was _mind-blowing_." Octavia giggled in response to Clarke's over-sharing and shook her head. "Well, let's see if the boys can spread any more light upon this Mystery Man of yours."

"Clarke, just go in! It's not like you slept with all of the guys!" Octavia groaned, physically shoving Clarke towards the door of the café. "What if I did!? What if I slept with Jasper or Monty OR WHICK? Raven would murder me!" She whined and refused to move, pushing all of her weight onto Octavia behind her. "Clarke, stop being so childish and-"

"You're blocking the entrance, Kids." Commented a deep, amused voice from behind them both, causing Octavia to abruptly step away from Clarke who in turn fell back only to have strong arms catch her waist. "Falling for me, eh, Princess?" Bellamy added cockily whilst he placed her back onto her feet. "I would rather fall onto the floor." Clarke retorted but as she turned around and looked at him, she couldn't help but notice the confusion upon his face as his eyes searched hers for something. "Bell!" Octavia exclaimed and launched herself into his arms which he happily wrapped around her, "Good to see you, O." He smiled warmly at her before letting Octavia go and in turn searching _her_ expression too, looking between them. "What's up?" Octavia inquired worriedly as she noticed his confusion.

Bellamy paused before answering, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

When Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke appeared at their booked table everyone else was already there, they all stood up to greet them (simply everyone hugging but Bellamy and Clarke) and then they ordered they all ordered their usuals – except Clarke who ordered an extra-large coffee instead of her usual 'large'. "Tired, Clarke?" Jasper asked conversationally before he sipped his blended slushy. "I guess… I didn't get much sleep last night…" Clarke replied vaguely which earned her an odd look from Bellamy who then teased with a smirk, "Someone- I mean, some _thing_ keep you up last night?" Her eyes narrowed upon Bellamy. He knew. Did that mean he knew who it was? Bellamy only winked at her and her cheeks coloured. His eyes flashed with something so quick that she couldn't place what was going through his head. But she didn't want to know unless it involved the Mystery Man. "So…" Octavia started, "Does anyone know what Clarke got up to last night?"

Clarke hung her head in shame as the laughter resounded around the table with only one deep chuckle missing from the bunch.

"She doesn't remember?" Monty grinned, feeding on the gossip with evident interest and amusement as their meals were served. "Nope. Not a thing." Octavia replied and Clarke finally lifted her head, only to be met with an offended look from Bellamy. "What?" She asked and he just raised his eyebrows and shook his head vaguely- dismissing her question.

"Well, I remember going to the party with you guys and playing beer pong-"

"Which you were great at-"

"Thanks, Whick- but then after that… I don't remember anything but maybe doing shots at some point with someone later…" Clarke told everyone, her cheeks colouring at the memory of the shots and the large smirk across the table from Bellamy made her arch an eyebrow- which he didn't explain.

"Oh, I remember something… And I'm not sure you're going to like it…" Clarke and Bellamy's attention snapped to Monty as he shared, "Finn showed up and I remember seeing you two together…" Clarke felt sick. Could it of been Finn? Surely not… Even drunk she wouldn't have screwed up that badly. "What did you see Monty?" Octavia urged and Monty sighed. "You two were in quite the argument- A heated one might I add- and he kept touching you…" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and the sickness in Clarke's stomach intensified. Bellamy chose this moment to reach over and grab the salt from in front of her. Upon seeing Bellamy's agile fingers grasp the salt shaker, a flashback hit her and she remembered hands caressing her and stroking her lovingly as she moaned and- Clarke cleared her throat and stood up. "Excuse me." She mumbled as she began to walk around the corner in the café on her way to the toilet when a hand snagged hers and pulled her into a supplies cupboard. She tensed up.

Had she slept with Finn? Her ex-boyfriend? No. He never made her feel like that… He never touched her like that or- A hand smacked over her mouth and Clarke realised the reality of her current situation, she didn't know who she was trapped with- She kicked out and barely missed the crotch of the evidently male person holding their hand over her mouth, "Easy, Clarke." A sultry voice reassured her which she recognised but couldn't quite place- Oh no. She could place it. It was the voice of the Mystery Man. The voice wasn't Finn's! Thank God she wouldn't have to face -that- humiliation! For some reason, the voice relaxed her slightly- so much so that the man felt as though he could remove his hand. "Why did you pull me in here?" She asked warily as she Mystery Man ducked down to place a warm kiss against the side of her neck and his hands came to hold her biceps loosely. "Would you rather I _pulled_ you somewhere else?" He teased seductively and her cheeks coloured. "Hey, I've got to know who you are first…" She admitted embarrassedly and the man pulled back. "Are you kidding me, Princess?" He asked, flabbergasted.


	3. Skeleton In The Closet

Princess. Ding ding ding!

"For someone so bright you sure are slo-" Bellamy was interrupted as he was pushed away at the shoulders by Clarke.

"Bellamy! That was you!" Clarke stammered as she blinked her azure eyes at Bellamy's chocolate eyes. "Holy-"

"Of course it was me, Dumbass. Don't tell me you still don't remember?" He questioned incredulously, his eyebrows raised. "B-Bits and pieces… But-"

"Oooh… What do you remember…? This?" He asked, stepping closer as he lowered his gaze to her lips and then his lips to hers. Moving his warm lips slowly against hers as she instantly closed her eyes, the heat and his smell of pine and coffee engulfing her senses as she instinctively parted her lips and reached out to hold the front of his shirt- tugging him closer. Bellamy didn't argue when he was tugged closer and took it as a chance to cage her in with his hands either sides of her head and as an invitations to dip his tongue through her parted lips to stroke it against hers heatedly. Clarke moaning into his mouth only spurred him on. His right hand dropped from the wall to caress her cheek, stroking his thumb over her cheekbone while their tongues danced- suddenly a memory flashed behind her eyes. Nails scraping down his back, lips grazing her throat, trailing down her chest and lower. Then he abruptly pulled away. "So did you remember that?"

"Remember what?" Clarke responded in a dazed voice, looking up into his eyes with desire as they were met with amusement. "Anything that happened last night?" He whispered into her ear, lowering his lips to nibble against her lobe gently. "You and I… We…" She trailed off and his eyes flickered with lust. When there was a knock at the supply closet door

"Clarke? Are you in there? Are you okay?" Octavia knocked again as she went to open the door before Bellamy pushed it, keeping it closed from the inside, raising his eyebrows at Clarke. "Hide!" She whispered urgently, shoving him away as he shook his girls from his eyes. "You can't be serious?" He groaned before they saw the door handle spasm again. "Shit." They stated in unison as she shoved him behind some shelves, with one hand (the other holding the door). "Do I have to kick this door down, Clarke?" Monty threatened and Bellamy scoffed before Clarke shushed him and let go of the door, causing all the boys and Octavia to tumble through. Once Octavia had dusted herself off and stood up straight she started to talk, "Sorry for barging in but we were all worried you'd gone off while upset and done something reckless. Clarke snorted in an unladylike fashion which caused Octavia to peer at her searchingly and quietly question her. "You're cheeks are kinda red… Have you been crying?" This caused Clarke to blush even further. "I'm fine, I just needed to-"She cleared her throat- "collect myself a little. I realised it couldn't of been Finn-"

"-Because the sex was 'mind-blowing'?" Jasper piped up causing Monty and Whick to snicker and Clarke to die inside. "… _No…"_ She replied in a deliberately slow manner. "Because I would never do such a stupid thing- even if I was off my face."

"I guess it was pretty hard to believe- I mean he _did_ cheat on you…" Whick agreed which earned him an elbow in the gut from Jasper.

"See. I'm okay guys, honestly. I'll be out in a sec'." Promised Clarke before she finally pushed the group into leaving.

All at once, the shelf behind her toppled over and she had to jump out of the way, swiftly avoiding a damp mop to the face when Bellamy was revealed with the expectedly large smirk plastered upon his delicious lips.

"Mind-blowing, eh? Glad to please."


	4. Cheater

After their bumpy lunch date, the group decided to part ways for the day and head home- apart from Clarke and Bellamy.

The two of them finding their way back to his place after Clarke asked him to explain what had gone on last night.

 _"C'mon! How did you even do that?" Jasper shouted in surprise as Clarke managed to flip a coin from her nose and into a shot glass for the fifth time this hour. "Practise makes perfect." She teased cockily before a sultry voice added in a similar tone, "And Princess is nothing if not perfect." Jasper laughed at Bellamy's response after taking his shot._

 _"Who let you in?" Clarke retorted as she tried to re-balance the coin upon her nose._

 _"You're precious ex-boyfriend." He answered honestly._

 _The coin fell from Clarke's nose as she whipped her head round to face Bellamy. "Finn's here?" She repeated as Bellamy's hand shot out to catch the coin, handing it to Jasper. "Yes, Finn's here." He confirmed in a cold tone before stepping away from their party game in the direction of the kitchen, to which Clarke followed. "Why is Finn here?"_

 _"Why do you think Finn is here? To party, of course. Well, I mean. He might have been looking for you but-"_

 _"He what?!"_

 _"I told him you weren't here, Princess. Relax." He calmed when they were interrupted by a recognisable laugh. Clarke twirled round to look in the opposite direction. "Don't-" Bellamy warned, trying to take her arm before she stormed forward in hunt of the laughter. She was met with the familiar sight of Finn. His brown hair still shoulder-length, his right hand lifting up to sweep it away from his eye as a beer hung loosely from the fingertips of his other. His eyes instantly locked onto hers and his laughter died in his throat. Her eyes were met with sympathy and, more importantly, guilt._

 _Bellamy leant down to whisper in Clarke's ear and to stroke his knuckle against her bare arm of which goose-bumps rose. "Please don't."_

 _She should have listened. She shouldn't have let Finn's jealous glint in his eyes affect her but when he approached, she pushed Bellamy away. "Clarke." He started, his hand reaching out to take hers when she retracted hers, slurring, "Don't even start, Finn. What are you doing here?"_

 _"I wanted to see you-"_

 _"Yeah, right."_

 _"I want to make things right, we can work-"_

 _"It's been months, Finn. MONTHS. And now you decide to show up and-"_

 _The pair bickered for a while and Jasper wondered past on his way to the bathroom after feeling the consequences of his shots rising up his throat. Little did he know that Bellamy was hot on his heels, trying to be the Good Samaritan after cheating Jasper into a lose-lose game called 'Heads: I Win. Tails: You Lose.'_

 _"The way you hurt me… It's inexcusable, Finn…" She whispered as Bellamy hid in the shadows of the kitchen, hurting with empathy as his friend re-lived her cheating ex-boyfriend's emotional blackmail. "Clarke, you're making it look like it's only my fault. Maybe if you'd put out or-"_

 _Bellamy had heard enough as he rounded on Finn. "Don't blame Clarke for you insolence you petty-" He pushed Finn back, "idiotic-", He pushed him against the wall, "useless piece of-"_

 _"Bellamy, stop! He's not worth it!" Clarke shouted as she tugged on Bellamy's raised fist. "Let's go." She muttered into his ear as Finn pressed himself against the wall fearfully, he'd heard of Bellamy's past brawls and his competitors had never done well._

 _"Bellamy, please…" She whispered into his ear which was the only thing that turned his head to look at her as she tugged his arm away and led them out the house._

 _"Where are we going, Princess? Road trip?" He suggested in a frustrated tone as he was pulled from the house, looking over his shoulder as they traipsed across the beer-can strewn lawn. "No. We're going wherever you'll take me in your fucking Jeep because I can't stand to be here a second longer."_

 _Taking the keys out of his pocket and swinging them around his finger, Bellamy finally smirked again teasing, "Never knew Princess had a potty mouth", as he held the door open for Clarke who hopped into the car while Bellamy went around the other side. "She does when she's annoyed." Clarke retorted as Bellamy began to drive back to his apartment. The drive back was silent after that, until tears welled up in Clarke's eyes and she hiccupped._

 _Oh no… Bellamy thought as he lifted his hand from the wheel to cup Clarke's chin and turn it to face him. "He's not worth it, Princess… Forget it… Forget him…" He soothed, looking away from the road briefly to meet Clarke's eyes but hers remained shut to stop the tears from falling. "Hey…" He urged before she pulled her chin away and he dropped his hand, pulling into his drive. Straight away, he jumped out, going around the car to open her door and help her out when she shook his hand away, stepping out she tipsily leant against him closely. "I need a drink."_

 _Bellamy wiped away the tear-tracks on her cheeks as he nodded slowly, "Well then let's get you one." He soothed with a small sympathetic smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep his balance as he took her into her apartment._

 _Falling onto the sofa, Clarke looked up to Bellamy, turning from her front onto her back, catching his eye as she sighed. "Now I see why you made me drive…"_

 _"I need that drink, Bellamy…" Sang Clarke as Bellamy rolled his eyes._

 _"Why don't you have a nap?" He suggested as he went into the kitchen, taking out a bottle of vodka as he heard Clarke groan from the other room. "Why don't you hurry up instead?"_

 _"Jasper was right, you totally cheat." Bellamy accused as they repeated the same shot-game as earlier. "Yeah, right, Bell'. Says you!" Giggled Clarke as she stepped away from the drinks to take seat upon the sofa once again. His apartment was all wood. Dark brown leathers, wooden floors… It was cosy._

 _"Huh…" Bellamy commented to himself as he walked over to her, sitting on the arm of the same sofa as Clarke arched an eyebrow, "What's up?"_

 _"Bell…You called me 'Bell'..."_

 _"So?"_

 _"You've never used my nickname before… Only O calls me that." He pondered as he began to tap his fingers against his knees._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know I was- was imposing…" Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and turned onto her front, resting on her elbows as she looked up at Bellamy. "Well, it isn't…" He replied in a similar tone as his brown eyes fogged with perplexity. "It-It just sounds different coming from you… I like it…" He admitted and Clarke gave a half-smile, shrugging. "Thank you, I guess."_

 _"It's weird being here… I mean, it's nice here but it's odd that we've been friends for so long and-"_

 _Bellamy cut Clarke off with his lips, dipping his head down to gently take hold of her left cheek before pulling back and gazing into her eyes heatedly before dropping his eyes to her lips, "Say my name again…"_


	5. Rights And Wrongs

_Her eyes did the same to his but she attempted to be practical even in her tipsy state as she started breathily, "Maybe we shouldn't, Bell-" but she lost her train of thought when his free hand dropped to knock the strap of her dress off of her shoulder and his lips followed to press against where it had previously been. "Bellamy…"_

 _Bellamy groaned deeply in his throat as he murmured against Clarke's skin, "Princess, if you want me to stop then you've got to stop saying my name…"_

 _Clarke stayed silent as he carried on kissing down her shoulder, his right hand drifting from her shoulder to sift through her blonde waves as she held her breath. "Clarke, I'm going to get carried away…" He warned teasingly as he knocked the other strap off of her shoulder and began exploring the newly revealed flesh with his tongue which Clarke finally gasped at, causing a grin to tug at his lips as he chided again, "I'm not kidding, Princess. If you want me to stop then you've got to-"_

 _"Don't stop." Whispered Clarke as she shuddered, only scooting backwards and sitting up so she could pull Bellamy by the front of his t-shirt onto the sofa cushion beside her, which he evidently took advantage of, using the pull to add emphasis to the next crashing of their lips together which Clarke happily complied with. Taking hold of her, Bellamy flipped her so she lay on her back with her head at the other end of the sofa, her legs either side of his waist as he dipped down to nibble and kiss around her neck and across her collarbone as her dress lowered due to the wavered straps, he wasn't sure how Clarke felt about his pace until she lost her fingers in his untamed curls and wrapped her legs around his waist, her breath quickening when he used both of his hands to pull down the front of her dress, past her substantially large breasts, only to dip his head and make her moan._

"I think I've heard enough." Clarke yelped as Bellamy started going into detail about how he licked and suckled at her chest, he raised his hands up into the air in surrender while he smirked. "You weren't complaining last night, Princess…" He levelled and Clarke huffed in frustration as her cheeks darkened in shade, turning around so her back was to him. Due to her coldness, Bellamy clocked on that she'd sobered up during his revelations about last night. "I was drunk, Bellamy. You were drunk."

"Still, sober enough to be 'mind-blowing'. Wasn't that a direct quote from yours truly?"

"Shut up, Bellamy." Muttered Clarke as she got up to pour herself another drink and they began to bicker.

"I'm not wrong."

"You never think you're wrong."

"When have I ever been wrong?"

Clarke's silence stretched out and so did Bellamy's grin.

She didn't realise how long she had thought about Bellamy's past rights and wrongs until she felt Bellamy's breath against her right ear and his hands slowly reach around to hold the sides of her waist. "Lost in thought, Princess? I hope you're thinking about last night…" Purred Bellamy as Clarke's eyes involuntarily fell shut which he took as a good sign.

"I…I was thinking about all your right and wrongs…"

"My right and wrongs? You're going to be here a while… I'm never wrong." He teased as his hands squeezed against her sides gently.

"Last night was wrong…" Clarke replied in a regretful tone and the strong hands which heated her sides dropped instantly. "How could you think that? Why would you think that? Just because it doesn't fit in with 'Clarke Griffin's Ten-Year Plan'?" He retorted, the seductive edge to his voice now callous with bitterness. "I'm shocked that you're so low, Clarke."

At this, Clarke twisted round. "Low? How am I low? I think it's wrong because you hate me and I-"

"I've never hated you, Clarke." Bellamy admitted softly as he brushed the knuckle of his left hand against her cheek before letting his hand fall again.

"Well- Well-"

"Do you hate me?" He prompted, interfering with her probable lie of denial.

"Well, no. But-"

"Then stop talking crap, Princess." Bellamy notified before taking a step forward and seizing Clarke's face in his hands, his lips melding against hers as his eyes closed. Hers remained open for only a millisecond due to what was probably a rational thought but the way his lips melted against hers made her feel more drunk then she ever did off of alcohol. But he was more like a drug. He was addictive.

And she wanted more.

Yanking Bellamy even closer by his belt, Clarke thrusted her hands into his soft locks as she tested her tongue against his and melted against the familiar feverish sense of lust he made her feel last night and her hands tried to pull him even closer but he just couldn't be close enough. Not with all those clothes on. Urgently, Clarke pulled back to lift his fitted t-shirt over his head which he allowed but paused her when her hands fell to the buckle of his belt, his forehead tilting to rest against hers as he breathed heavily, "Are you sure it's so wrong, Princess?" His eyes searching her eyes only to meet the same craving he felt filled his own. Clarke undid the button and zipper of her skinny jeans only to drop them to the floor and step out of them, "How can something be wrong when it feels this right?" She countered and Bellamy couldn't meet her eyes as he scanned her long and curvy legs, only looking up when Clarke's hands travelled down his chest, tracing every ticking muscle that tensed when her mouth followed, licking the salted sweat off his abdomen as she lowered herself to her knees. "Clarke…" Bellamy warned but his voice faltered as he gulped. When she had gotten onto her knees, she shimmied off her leather jacket and lifted her top overhead, discarding it with the rest of her clothes.

The next to go were Bellamy's jeans.

Her nimble fingers easily undid his belt and buckle and he knew she'd had experience with it- not as innocent as she looked. Bellamy smirked slightly and watched diligently as Clarke pulled them past his thighs and down to his ankles. Proudly, Bellamy stepped out of his jeans and watched Clarke's expression with a cool exterior as her eyes examined the newly exposed black boxers which perfectly contrasted against his caramel skin tone whilst also managing not to hide the engorged bulge which prominently pressed at the thin material. Her eyes glanced upward to meet his and he wondered if she was going to back out, not that he'd be offended or saddened… Okay, maybe he'd be a little disappointed but he only wanted this if she was sure.

But apparently she was.

Clarke kept her eyes trained on Bellamy's as both of her hands tugged down his boxers just as he had done to her dress last night. After doing this, her eye-contact steady, she licked from the bottom of her palm to the tips of her fingers and wrapped her right hand around the shaft of his member. "Fuck, Princess..." Bellamy groaned as he watched her and then felt her, he could have sworn it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, and she used her left hand to tease and tug at his balls which he had only just got used to when she dragged her tongue across his length, he stammered the next words he breathed, "Clar-Fuck…" Her tongue moving to tickle his tip as she carried on jerking her right hand at a precise speed which was making it hard for Bellamy not to buck into her mouth which he accidentally fucking did. "Oh- Fuck, Clarke. I didn't mean to-" He apologised, already feeling guilty for thrusting into her mouth with no warning when she cut him off by sucking at his sensitive length, taking even more of him into her mouth so he groaned gutturally. His impressed demeanour definitely not hidden when his eyes shut tightly and his right hand found the back of her head. "Y-you know, I usually last l-longer but Princess, you're making it a-a little hard t-to…" Bellamy stuttered in rich, low voice of evident pleasure.

She didn't look like she was going to give up anytime so Bellamy held on as long as he could, trying to make the intoxicating pleasure last longer- her hands working, her throat pressing against his tip and her tongue circling. Bellamy cautioned her a few more times about it before he couldn't help the rumbling groan of pleasure that erupted from him as she swallowed him down, his cum jetting straight down her throat without so much of a flinch from Clarke as he pulled her hair slightly as she finished him off.

As Clarke pulled away, wiping the sides of her mouth with her right hand's thumb, she kept looking up to Bellamy who looked down, now feeling slightly guilty for finishing in her mouth instead of, well, _in_ her. "You know, Clarke… Y-you didn't have to do that…" He started as he looked up at the ceiling of his apartment to which he was drawn away from when she stood up. "Don't worry, Bellamy. I _really_ wanted to." She emphasised and looked away with an embarrassed smile which he turned back to face him with his index finger below her chin, drawing her into a tender but passionate kiss which urged her to wrap her arms around his neck as his hands found their way around her waist again and then to the front of her chest, pushing one of the cups of her bra down to press a wet kiss against her pert nipple which she gasped at.

"I'll make it up to you anyway." He promised with a wolfish grin and a mischievous glint twinkling in his eyes.


End file.
